One of Finn's amazingly stupid ideas
by KlaineLoverGleek
Summary: Finn has a stupid idea. "Lets get drunk!" That was always fun, right? espicialy if While youre drunk, you call the boy youre inlove with, right?


Kurt was pissed, and sad, and just overall depressed. And, to be honest, Finn was a wreck. Kurt was still waiting for Blaine to make a move all ready, and Finn was just confused about Rachel, and Quinn, and Sam dumping Quinn, and why all his girls made out with Puck. So, that night, they can't really remember...

"Dude, I'm bored. Let's do something fun."  
"Finn, I'm not playing any stupid video games with you again."  
"No, not that, Wait, HEY! My video games rock!"  
"Not compared to The sound of Music...or anything really..." Kurt spun around in his desk chair so he was facing Finn.  
"Whatever. Anyways, have you noticed that Burt and my mom are like, gone? As in, not here?"  
"Yes Finn. Where is this going, because I have homework."  
"Dude, Burt's liquor cabinet."  
"Mmmhmm. What about my dad's liquor cabinet?"  
"Wow, and people think Im the dumb one." This got Finn an eye roll from Kurt. "Dude, have you ever even like, gotten drunk?"  
"Yes Finn, I have. In school. And I threw up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. You know, the one with major O.C.D?"  
"Oh yeah...Bambi?" Finn bursted out laughing at the thought.  
Kurt Blushed a bit. "Not funny, at all, Finn. Not funny."  
"But dude, didn't like, all the stress sorta just go away for a while?"  
Kurt sighed. "Yes, Finn, I guess it did."  
"Exactly. And I'm miserable, and you're even worse. Don't you think we deserve just ONE night completely unaware?"  
after a moment hesitation, Kurt realized that it was probably stupid, and they couldn't get to it anyways, Burt wasn't ALWAYS foolish. "Um, Finn, there's a lock on the cabinet..."  
"What, you think I'm THAT dumb?" he asked holding up a key.  
"What the-where did you find that!"  
"In my mom's dresser!" he laughed "Oh gosh. Fine. I guess I do sort of deserve a night unaware..."  
"Now you re talkin'!"  
"Fine..."

Kurt decided just to have a bit of Jack and Diet Coke...However, he ended up drinking a lot. Finn knew he was going to have a lot. and he did. Together they finished a bottle of Jack. While completely wasted, Kurt found himself next to Finn, on the kitchen floor, sobbing, clutching onto his step-brother's football practice bag. "It's okay, Kurt, let it out, man, let it out!" Finn was extremely wasted as well.  
"N-N-NOO! BLAINE! WHAT THE HELL!" Kurt was on his knees screaming at the kitchen ceiling and them got back into a ball on the floor and continued sobbing.  
"K-Kurt, I think you are a very clever fellow. And I also think you should call Blaine and give this dude a piece of your mind!"  
"Finn, that is by far, the best suggestion I've heard all night! I-I'm guna...I have h-him on speed dial. J-Just a second..." Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his designer jeans front pocket, and called Blaine. It was only 10, so Blaine figured that Kurt just wanted to say goodnight.

"Hey Kurt! It's always great to see you on my caller ID! I'm not guna lie, way better than seeing Wes or David! How're ya?"  
"BLAINE, WHY?"  
"...Um...why...what?" He thought he may of been drinking but wasn't really to sure at this point.  
"WHY? JEREMIAH AND GAP AND NOT GOOD AT ROMANCE, AND NOT MAKING NO FIRST MOVES!" "Um...Kurt...?" He could tell that he was definitely drunk off his catscuits.  
"YES, BLAINE? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO CONCLUDE?"  
"Um, I'm guna be at your house in a few minutes, okay?"  
"OKAY BLAINE, YEAH, BECAUSE EVERY GAY PRINCE NEEDS HIS KNIGHT TO COME SAVE HIM OVER A FRICKEN' RAINBOW ON A UNICORN, RIGHT?"  
"Uh...right...yeah...okay."

Blaine got into Kurt's house and walked into the kitchen because it was where the vomiting sounds and cheering sounds were coming from. As Blaine got closer, he saw an image that he was caught between calling downright hilirious, or just horible. Finn was throwing up in a mixing bowl, and kurt was cheering, something like "GAY PRINCES! YEAH! RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!" When Kurt noticed Blaine infront of him, he said "Blainey! What are you doin' this fine day, here in my daddy's kitchen!" and smiled. "Oh...my...God..." Blaine muttered under his breath. Kurt and Finn were still siting on the kitchen floor. When Blaine didnt respond, and Kurt got bored, he looked over to his Step brother.  
"Finn?" he said giggling "What?" he was also giggling.  
"May, I please, borrow your football helmet for a moment, my good brother?"  
"Of course you may, Kurt!" He said getting his helmet out of his bag and handing it to Kurt. And then Blaine was horrified, because Kurt began throwing up into it, and Finn just blankly looked into space and said "Coach Beiste, I need a new helmet please." causing Kurt to crack up and say "She's not there, silly!" That was when Blaine sprang into action. After praticly Killing himself by Getting Finn up, and over to the nearest bathroom, so he could spend the rest of the night throwing up, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. "But , we hardly know each other!" Blaine decided to ignore that comment, and picked Kurt up. Funny. Kurt was about two inches taller than Blaine, yet he was still light as a feather. He managed to carry Kurt down the stairs to his room, even when Kurt kept whispering something about Rainbows and princes with unicorns...

After Blaine got into Kurt's room, he gently set the boy onto his bed, and Kurt sat up and just stared at Blaine and said "I love you Blaine. Don't leave me."  
This caused Blaine to smile and hold Kurt's hands. Blaine really did love Kurt...but after Karofsky and everything...he just didnt know what to do. He sat down next to Kurt and kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Please don't go Blaine. Pretty please?" Kurt's eyes were begining to shut now. "Okay. I'll stay, Kurt."  
"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. "I promise."  
"Okay."

They fell asleep under the covers. Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest and theyre arms wrapped around eachother. Kurt woke up with a pounding head ache, and to Blaine hadning him two pain killers and a water bottle.

"Oh my...what happened?" Kurt asked taking the pain killers and water.  
"Well, you and Finn decided to get drunk. I won't lie it was pretty funny. except for the parts when you were sobbing or vomiting..."  
"Oh God...that mustve been atractive! Why'd you stay?"  
"Because I promised you that I would."  
"Oh...Did I..."  
"Tell me youre madly inlove with me? Yes."  
"Oh wow. Mental note-never drink anything other than water ever again."  
Blaine laughed. "It wouldve been a good night if you had been aware of anything." Blaine smiled.  
"OH MY GOSH! DID WE-"  
"No! Oh no! Oh gosh no! no, no, no!"  
Kurt sighed of relief. "Oh, thank God. I mean no offense. I just cant remember anything at all from last night so..."  
"Its alright, Kurt. I understand" Blaine said laughing.  
"So...I told you last night. Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Im sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry. Ive been an idiot who neglects his feelings out of fear, and I dont want to do it anymore. Kurt, I'm inlove with you, and I don't care what people think, because you and me, were perfect for eachother, and I dont want to sit here and deny it any longer. I just want to hold you close, and tell you every day about how much I love you, and how important you are to me, and how if I ever lost you I'd die. Because it sounds a hell of a whole lot better that denying something so true. I love you. I want the world to know that Blaine Anderson is deeply and completely inlove, with Kurt Hummel, and he doesnt care what they think."  
Kurt was speechless at that. He thought he was dreaming. All he could do was go over to Blaine, and pull tha amazing boy into a deep embrace, and shed a few tears of joy and look into those brown eyes and say "Blaine Anderson, youre the one. And I couldnt possibly be any more inlove with you than I already am.

They then shared a passionate kiss that the two of them would never forget. "So for once", Kurt thought, "One of Finn's amazingly stupid ideas, turned out great. Who wouldve guessed?"


End file.
